Summer Dreams
by Mykindleisawesome
Summary: Jessica has always dreamed of going to Marty Oppenheimer's School of Performing Arts, but what happens when a certain son of Lord Garmadon gets in her way? Will the show go on? Or will she stop her entire life-her dreams and all-just to stay with him? T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just gonna start simple: this is sort of a prequel to a new story I'm creating called Discovering Destiny. I'm hoping to actually have an updating plan for it this time, maybe . . . Wednesdays and Saturdays. You know, depending on other factors.**

**So anyway, this is going to be a cute one shot, taking place the summer after Lloyds first year at Darkley's, when they ask him not to come back. He's . . . Eleven, and my other OC, who was created by NinjaMelissa, has just turned twelve.**

**Now, with all that over with, on with the story! (I do not own Ninjago!)**

**Jessica's POV**

Summer has just started, and I'm finally twelve! Which means that when summer is over, Dad's going to let me go to the Marty Oppenheimer, or whatever it's called. I've been wanting to go for forever, and now I'm fifteen ally old enough to qualify!

* * *

I head back out of the Marty Oppenheimer, feeling confident in myself. I just tried out for it, and its not very likely that I'll get in, but I'll find out at the end of the summer. (A/N: Idk how the school actually works, I just think that if you're under 14, you have to try out, and even then it's not likely you'll get in. Continue!)

Before I can go back and look for one of the friends I tried out with, I run into someone, and accidentally knock them down. "Oh my gosh, I'm _so _sorry!" I cry as I help them up. I notice that their green eyes are tearing up. "Are you okay?"

He slowly nods, and starts to walk away, but I keep following him. What's wrong with him? "Go away." He mumbles.

"No. I'm going to keep following you until you tell me what's wrong." I say pointedly, and keep following him until he whirled around.

"Fine. I just got kicked out of Darkley's, I don't know where my parents are, and you won't leave me alone! Is that good enough for you?!" He explodes, and I shrink back. Then I see his eyes, which are now rimmed in red. Like Christmas colors . . .

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I whisper. Sure, my eyes are about the same shade as his, but mine aren't rimmed in red. I could've sworn they weren't like that earlier.

He looks at me, genuinely startled. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with my eyes . . ." He trails off, and I look again.

Nothing. Just the same emerald they were before. "I . . . never mind . . ." I turn away, even more confused than before.

"Wait!" His hand is suddenly on my shoulder, and he whirls me back to face him, his emerald eyes full of worry and panic. "Could you . . . Do you . . ."

"Sure," I grin at him, and look at his hair. "Blondie." I smirk at him, and he glares at me.

"Don't call me Blondie!" He yells, and I keep smirking. "My name's Lloyd."

"Jessica."

* * *

(T**ime skip to the end of the summer)**

Lloyd peeks over my shoulder as I slowly read through the letter from Marty Oppenheimer's. As of now, I would be fine if I didn't get in, because I told Lloyd that I would stay with him if I didn't get in, because he didn't know where his family was, and I was the only friend he had.

"I got in!" I cry, and the hopeful light disappears from his eyes.

"But you still need to accept. You can still go with me." he whispers, and I look at him. He's right, I do need to accept. But I've been waiting my entire life for this moment. I can't just throw it away. I hope he understands that.

I hug him, and he hugs back. "I'm sorry I can't go with you. But summer's not quite over yet. There's still time for one more trip to the amusement park."

He smirks at me, daring me to argue with his idea. "Okay. And we'll take pictures in one of those photo booths, there's usually four, so we each get two."

"Deal." I smirk at him. "Race ya to my house!" I yell, and take off before he can react.

"No fair! You got a head start!" I laugh, and hear his feet pounding on the pavement behind me. And I wish, with all my heart, that time could just freeze us right there. So I didn't have to leave him.

**Wow. And I'm done! Don't forget to review, and make sure to keep an eye out for Discovering Destiny!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so there were some questions on whether or not Jessica chose Marty Oppenheimer or Lloyd, so I created a second chapter to answer your questions. Thank you so much to the two guests and MoonofMoons for reviewing, it means a lot to me. I don't own Ninjago, and make sure to keep an eye out for the sequel!**

**Jessica's POV (Around Christmas)**

I opened my eyes as my friend, Miranda, finished fixing my hair. She finally told me to open my eyes, and I gasped at what she had done with it. "Oh Miranda, it looks amazing!"

My hair had been elegantly curled, and was in a strange half-up, half-down position. It looked amazing, and was secured by a flowered blue clip that matched my dress. My dress was a royal blue, and had sparkling sequins along the waistline. It went almost down to the floor, and had a pair of royal blue heels to match.

I looked beautiful. But it didn't feel right. Miranda seemed to see this, so she excused herself and left, leaving me with only thoughts of what could've been.

I walked over to my dresser, and opened the smallest drawer on the right. Inside was all I had left of . . . him. Half of a photo sheet, an old ticket, and a penguin stuffed animal.

The first picture was of him tickling me, and me laughing. The next was of me fiddling his hair, and him trying to push me off. They both were moments frozen in time, but I could never truly relive them.

"Hey Jessica, it's almost time." Miranda pokes her head in, and I nod. She closes the door, and I let my eyes linger on the photos one last time. Where are you, Lloyd?

**Lloyd's POV**

I curled up into a ball. I had never felt more alone. After being kicked out by both the Hypnobrai and the . . . whoever the other snakes were, I was left in a wintery world, with nothing but an old cloak to shield me.

'Jessica . . .' I thought. 'Where are you?'

I pulled out the remaining pictures, and they fluttered in my hand, the wind threatening to take them away.

The first picture was of us simply smiling at the camera. But the next one was of her hugging me. I was shocked, and only partly hugged back. It was a strange feeling, feeling like I . . . belonged.

Like she cared for me. But now she was gone. I wonder if she still cared for me like she used to. Like how I do now.

The wind picked up slightly, and the pictures fluttered even more violently in my hand. I momentarily thought about letting go, but I decided against it. I couldn't just let go of my one true friend.

I pocketed the pictures, and pulled out the map of snake tombs. 'Now, where are the Anacondrai . . .?'

**Man, there are so many times while I was writing this where even I had to stop and go 'DAAAAW!' Because I mean, they're going to be so adorable!**

**And BTW, the sequel (why do I keep on saying that? This is a prequel, and I mean my actual story will be posted shortly) sill be posted within the next couple of days. Review!**


End file.
